


First Snow

by SandscriptTale



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine has a potty mouth, Aomine is a Dork, Fluff, Footsies, Game of Thrones References, Kise might wanna be a gravure idol hehe, M/M, aomine discovers that theres more to sexuality than straight and gay, aomine realizes the world isn't black and white, aomine's parents are awesome, attempted humor, but theres lots of snow here, i honestly don't know how winter works in japan, pansexual kise, satsuki is the best friend anyone could ask for, sleepoovers, sneaky kise, terrible immune systems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandscriptTale/pseuds/SandscriptTale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the weather forecast predicts snow, Aomine is given one job; get the snow shovel from the shed. It should have been simple right? Instead, this simple task turns his world upside down, and makes him question everything he knew about the world and himself. The only question is... will this realization be for better... or worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Started with a Shovel

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's that time of the year when snow is a pain in the ass. So here's how I use it to fuel my love for my OTP

Aomine hated winter.

Normally, Aomine would forgo a blanket when he slept. He preferred to sleep unrestricted, with sweatpants at most, and his boxers at least(for the sake of anyone in his family that decided to walk in on him). If it weren’t for that simple fact, he was sure he’d prefer to sleep in the nude.

Unfortunately, it was that time of the year when the temperature dropped, and the chill that permeated his room like an unwanted intruder meant that it was either sweatpants and a hoodie or blankets that covered him for the sake of warmth.

As he lay awake in his bed, arms folded behind his head, he tried to relax as any teenager would on a weekend when he had no other plans or obligations. He was free to do as he pleased, a fact that was always welcomed to him in his simple life where the only things that really mattered were basketball, food, and sleep.

As much as he would love to doze off, his mother had been nagging at him to go get the snow shovel out of the attic in the shed all morning, saying something about a winter storm being in the forecast, and wanting to be prepared.

So far she had nagged him twice, so he knew that he was pushing his luck because as she often reminded him, if she had to tell him to do something a _third_ time, someone wasn't getting an allowance for two weeks. And quite frankly, there was a new magazine featuring Mai coming out that coming week that he _absolutely_ could not miss out on. He had never let Mai down and he sure as hell wasn't going to start now.

With a sigh, Aomine tried, and failed, to gather the energy and motivation needed to get up from bed and do as his mother asked, and groaned when instead he only turned on his side and pulled the blanket tighter around him.

 _Why_ did he have to be so damn lazy, _why_ did it have to be so cold, and for the love of all that was holy, _why_ did his mother have to watch the forecast for the day when there was a chance of snow? Couldn't she have checked it on another day? You know, a day when he was too busy skipping class and _maybe_ going to practice? Definately not a day when his time was precious and most definately meant for staying in bed all day, where his blanket would protect him from the cold that had invaded his country.

As he cursed his luck, a vibration from the stand next to his bed caught his attention, letting him know he had just received a message. Eyeing it warily, he considered ignoring it. The last thing he wanted was to see a message from Satsuki asking for some ridiculous favor like go shopping with her. Seriously, why couldn't she make some girl friends to do that kind of thing with? She knew he hated going shopping! At least if he didn't look at it... until say... four hours from now when it was bound to be too late for them to go or she left without him, he wouldn't have to feel guilty about saying no(even though a reluctant part of him knew Satsuki was more than capable of bribing him to go with her, or worse yet, walking over in person and dragging him out of his ridiculously comfortable bed at the moment).

So when not even five minutes had passed and his phone vibrated again, and yet again only a minute after that, he knew it wasn't Satsuki that had messaged him. In fact, there was only one person who would insistently message him a hundred times if needed within the hour.

Without so much as hesitating, Aomine reached for his phone, mentally preparing himself for the onslaught of messages and emojis that he knew were waiting for him as the name flashed on the screen.

_From: Model-sama a.k.a BETTER than Mai-chan! <3_

"Goddammit when did he change his name on my phone?" Aomine grumbled before  opening the quickly growing new messages.

_11:45: Aominecchhiiii_

_11:49: Are you busy?_

_11:51: Because I'm reaaallllyy bored._

_11:53: And you're probably just being lazy anyway._

_11:57: And I know it's kinda cold..._

_11:58: BUT!_

_11:58: One on one?_

_11:59: Or as they say nowadays..._

_12:00: 1v1?_

_12:01: Lol_

_12:01: Don't judge me._

Really, were it anyone else, he would be annoyed. But this was Kise Ryouta; bubbly, energetic, overly talented and popular pretty boy that somehow managed to encompass everything he found annoying in others and _still_ be bearable. So it was no surprise to him when his plans to spend his day in bed were discarded and before he even realized it he had already thrown off his blanket and leaving the warmth and comfort of his bed.

He felt the cold chill of his room seeping into his skin and through his clothes, but as a shiver ran through his body, he knew it had nothing to do with the weather as his fingers eagerly typed out his response, and a grin spread across his lips.

_12:02: Meet me at the court in an hour_

* * *

It wasn't often that the two got together for matches against each other, but it was enough that they had a "usual" court that they used when they did and no specifications had to be said. Kise was the only one he regularly met up with for matches outside games and practice matches, a fact that Aomine had learned to admit made him both happy and relieved.

After the Winter Cup, it took him a long time to admit that he had missed his friends, but most of all, it had been Kuroko and Kise that he had missed the most. While he had shared a deep bond with the Generation of Miracles as teammates, he felt that it was Kuroko and Kise that he could actually call _friends_. And while he did occasionally meet up with Kuroko and Kagami for matches, his games against Kise were different.

While Kuroko and Kagami made an amazing and sometimes unstoppable duo that certainly made their matches fun and worthwhile, he knew that he preferred his one on one's with Kise everytime. He couldn't quite place why, but he knew that he felt a different kind of excitement when it was Kise. Maybe it was _because_ it was one on one, the fact that Kise didn't _need_ anyone to give him a run for his money, that fact that Kise was his own light, his own shadow, the fact that Kise loved the game as much as him, craved the challenge as much as him.

And sometimes it took all his willpower not to slap himself in the face for almost ruining something as precious as that, and was grateful all the more for the fact that Kise was still there, despite the asshole that he had become, despite the pain that he had caused him, and how many time he had turned his back on him.

And fuck.

He was getting too deep into his "feels" again, as Kise would say. It seemed everytime he made his way to one of their matches it would happen, and in the chill of the day he felt the heat of embarrassment on his cheeks all the more.

The skies overhead were overcast, and he had probably dressed too lightly given the way his body had started shivering slightly. He had only bothered to throw on a hoodie, knowing that once they started playing he would heat up anyway. Although in hindsight that probably wasn't the best of ideas. Then again, he never claimed to be bright when it came to things outside basketball and boobs.

So in order to keep warm, Aomine decided to jog the remainder of the way, even if it meant he would probably get there earlier than planned.

And as the familiar court came into view he was surprised to see an even more familiar figure already there. Unlike him,Kise had been smart enough to dress for the weather, and even in sweatpants, he still managed to look fashionable in his thicker but still stylish dark blue coat with a gray scarf wrapped around his neck and matching hat on his head. It had been his turn to bring a ball, and Aomine watched as he dribbled it a few times before moving into a stance to make a three point shot.

"Oy. You're early," sneaking up behind him, Aomine playfully placed his hand behind Kise's head and pushed him forward, making the blond squeak in surprise as the ball faltered in his hands and missed the hoop by a whole yard.

" _Wow_ , you call _that_ a shot?"

Aomine smirked as Kise sputtered, his face going from caught off guard to an indignant scowl that made his eyes burn molten gold in his direction.

"Aominecchi!" He whined, "That was all your fault! And what do you mean I'm early? I'm _always_ early, _you're_ the one that's early today!"

Aomine frowned at the comment. Sure he tended to always be a few minutes late... but was Kise always there that early?

"Tch. Good thing too then. Don't you know being out in the cold for too long will make you sick? Idiot."

Kise pouted, his mouth pursed as his bottom lip stuck out, and Aomine was surprised he hadn't crossed his arms for dramatic effect.

"Says the guy only wearing a hoodie!" He bit back.

Oh. There went the arms.

Aomine only shrugged into Kise's accusing gaze, before making his way to where the ball had rolled off, quickly bouncing it into his waiting hands.

"How about we warm up then?" He challenged, a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his lips that soon Kise mirrored, cold already forgotten at the prospect of the battle ahead.

"Be careful what you wish for, Aominecchi."

* * *

 

They didn't know how much time had passed, only that Aomine was four points ahead when the first snowflakes started falling.

They were both gasping for breath by then, their bodies slick with sweat although neither could feel it against the chill that had seeped through their clothes and into their bones. Their lungs burned from the cold air that they took in large gulps, and their muscles ached with sweet familiarity. And as Aomine fetched the ball from Kise's most recent dunk, they both sported similar smirks on their faces.

"Neh Aominecchi, that was a good dunk wasn't it?" Kise said, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He had long ago shed his coat, and was only playing in what he had insisted was a _cardigan_ , not a sweater as stupid Aomine had pointed out.

"Heh. I'll have to see it again before I can judge it properly," Aomine challenged, standing tall and confident as the snowflakes fell around him.

To Kise, it looked like even the snowflakes couldn't touch the mighty player that was Aomine as he stood in the midst of his domain, melting as soon as they touched the court floor as if they are only unwelcomed visitors in his home.  Kise resisted the urge to wince as he felt his muscles twitch uncomfortably as the knowledge that his body was nearing it's limit seeped in, and clutched his knees tighter instead. Still, he knew better than to think he would back down from his challenge so soon.

"Alright, watch closely Aominecchi."

And that was all Aomine needed to hear before dashing forward, Kise hot on his heels as he rushed towards the opposite hoop, a lopsided grin on his face and adrenaline pumping through his veins as he approached the hoop. His grin widened as Kise suddenly stood in front of him, moving in the familiar waltz that only basketball players knew, reading him in ways only Kise could.

 _Ah. Those are the eyes alright_ , Aomine thought, his heart racing frantically in his chest as he dribbled the ball away from Kise's reach.

Those were the eyes of the player prepared to give it his all against him, the player who would not give even a single inch as long as he could help it. The player who would never give up, even after countless defeats.

Those were the eyes that he had never known he craved in his opponents. The eyes that everyone he went up against lacked. The eyes that he had overlooked. That had always been right in front of him when he had thought he couldn't be saved from himself.

Those molten pools of gold that usually sparkled with unbridled childish joy, now looked at him like a hunter after its prey.

"Sorry Kise. Not today."

And with a sudden burst of speed, Aomine burst past the wall that was Kise, feigning a left, then a right, only to go left again, adding another burst of speed that would ensure Kise wouldn't reach him and assure his path towards the hoop.

"You're right Aominecchi. Not today."

And just like that, Kise once more surprised him by taking the ball from him, and dashing right back towards his goal.

If this had been an actual game, Aomine might have actually paused to replay the movements that Kise had made to take the ball back, but as it was, there were no teammates to rely on, and his body was already on the move, intercepting Kise and resuming their dance, only on opposite roles.

The look in Kise's eyes hadn't changed, his eyes only burned stronger, the ball in his hand dribbling against the hard court with a surety that matched Kise's movements against him, and Aomine was once more grateful that he had decided not to stay in bed all day.

A chilling smirk spread across Kise's perfect lips, and Aomine realized too late what his intentions were. The all too familiar form took shape, and as he jumped to intercept the ball, he was a millisecond too late as the ball flew from Kise's hand and one of Midorima's three's swooshed into the hoop.

"Looks like I'm only one point behind Aominechi. How about next basket wins? I'll make sure to show you that dunk."

Aomine smirked, taking back the ball.

"Alright then. Don't disappoint me, Model- _sama_."

Amusement flashed through Kise's eyes, and Aomine took that moment to burst past him, only to stop short when once more Kise blocked him.

It seemed as if they were forever stuck in a stalemate, neither willing to give ground. Had this been an actual match, they would have long been called on a foul, but as it was, the two continued to battle even after the wind picked up, unaware of the way the sky above them had darkened to an ugly and dark gray, and it was only when the snowflakes grew denser and stronger, when they began to obscure one player from the other, when they failed to notice that the snowflakes no longer melted when they touched the ground, instead stuck together as if to work against them, growing thicker as they moved in on their domain.

It wasn't until Kise took one wrong step, and his foot lost traction against the newly icy and wet ground that they noticed.

Only when they both cursed and Aomine's arm shot out instinctively to grab onto Kise that they stopped. When Kise grabbed onto Aomine's arm to steady himself that they realized what had started around them.

"Oh crap! Why didn't someone tell me it was going to snow today?" Kise shrieked, overlooking the fact that he had almost fallen and embarrassed himself in front of Aomine, possibly losing the match in the process.

Aomine on the other hand, had gone deathly still, his eyes wide as realization sunk in.

"Ah _dammit_!"

Using every curse word in his arsenal, Aomine placed a hand against his forehead as he groaned.

"Aominecchi, what's wrong?" Kise asked, genuinely concerned about his friend and rival, game already forgotten. It looked as if Aomine was ready to pull his hair out.

"I forgot! I can't believe I forgot! She's gonna kill me! She won't give me my allowance. I'm going to let Mai-chan down! How could I let this happen dammit... How could I forget? Stupid stupid stupid!" The more Aomine grumbled incoherently, the more confused Kise became.

"Aominecchi! Calm down! What did you forget?"

Finally, Aomine seemed to bring himself back from his groaning, and looked at Kise with eyes that chilled him more than the snow currently assaulting him.

"I forgot, Kise!" And kise was certainly not prepared for the hands that gripped his shoulders and shook him back and forth frantically.

_"I FORGOT TO TAKE THE DAMN SNOW SHOVEL OUT FROM THE ATTIC IN THE SHED!"_

Kise blinked, not sure if he could be any more confused than he was in that moment.

"...okay... why don't you do that when you get home?"

If looks could kill, Kise would have dropped dead then and there from the look that Aomine sent his way.

"You don't understand. My mom is going to be furious. She's not going to give me my allowance, and I won't be able to buy Mai-chan's new magazine!"

Kise blinked, slowly piecing the pieces together and beginning to understand what had happened. Although really, should he be surprised? Of course Aomine would forget to do a simple chore in the face of a basketball match. But it didn't stop Kise from feeling just a bit responsible, considering he had been the one to ask Aomine to play. He didn't know that he would cost him his precious Mai-chan.

Kise sighed, his mind already working on a solution, and it didn't take long for him to think of a way to make sure Aomine still had a chance.

"Why don't I come over?"

At Kise's suggestion, Aomine glared.

"How's that supposed to help right now? Listen Kise I doubt--"

"No listen to me!" Kise was quick to cut Aomine off, a confident grin on his face.

"I haven't gone over to your house since middle school. I'm sure your mom will be super happy and surprised to see me, and it not like she can yell at you with me over right? I can even help you shovel snow and that way she can forget that you didn't take out the snow shovel in the first place."

Aomine stared at Kise for a few more moments, both trying to ignore the quickly increasing wind and snow building up around them, not to mention how it felt like the temperature dropped 30 degrees.

"Kise?"

"Yeah?"

"You. Are. A genius."

"Well... I mean..."

"Shut up and let's go."

"Aominecchi! Don't drag me so fast! I can barely see!"

"I fucking hate winter."

 


	2. Not a Prude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kise follows through his part of the plan and gets more than what he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I didn't expect such amazing feedback! Not gonna lie, one of my favorite fanfiction authors on this site bookmarked this story and it kinda made my day... 
> 
> I'm super excited to keep writing my OTP, and I hope you enjoy the next installment! Kise's my baby so I'm gonna make sure he gets what he wants from Aomine. But not without some torture first.

"Kise-kun!"

Although it felt like a lifetime since Kise had come over to the Aomine Household, he was surprised by how close to his memories everything remained. Ms. Aomine was as vibrant and energetic as he remembered, with only a few extra wrinkles around her eyes than in his memory(and contrary to what people might think of him as a dumb blonde, his memory is excellent bordering on photographic, how else could he learn to replicate a move from only seeing it once?).

"Aomine-san! It's so nice to see you again! You look even more beautiful than I remember."

While Aomine took off their soaked through shoes at the door, he tried not to shiver uncontrollably from the soaked-through clothing, and basked in the warmth that filled the home instead. He watched as Kise flashed his mother a blinding smile that seemed to light up the room, and just like every female that fawned over the teenage heartthrob, it seemed as if his mother was not fully immune as she blushed lightly and played with a strand of her hair.

“Oh please Kise-kun, I’m only getting closer to an old woman.”

Aomine had to bite back a remark on how she was an old woman, but he remembered the whole reason Kise had suggested coming over and he figured if slipped up, it would have been a wasted trip. Kise to his credit, chuckled lightly.

“Don’t be silly. How long has it been? Almost a year? That means you’re a year _wiser_ since the last time I saw you!”

"Oh stop. Just look at you two, you look like drenched dogs and shivering like one too," she chided, hands or her hips as if reprimanding them but a gentle smile on her face regardless, and Aomine was sure that sparkle in her eye was thanks to Kise.

"Daiki, give Kise-kun something to change into while I make you two something warm, I don't want Kise-kun catching a cold."

Kise snickered and Aomine deadpanned as he sent his mother a glare.

"Eh? So you don't care if _I_ catch a cold?"

His mother only grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Of course not. At least then you'll actually have a good excuse for laying in bed all day and doing nothing."

Kise's laughter only doubled, silently agreeing with her as Aomine _tched_ and took off his hoodie.

"And people wonder where why I'm a jerk. C'mon Model-chan, let's go get changed."

Kise excused himself politely before following after Aomine, a smile on his face at the thought of being in the one house he never thought he would ever again enter.

"Can I choose my clothing?" He asked as the two climbed the stairs towards the second story of the home.

"Fat chance. The day you choose from my clothes is the day you finally beat me on one on one."

Aomine could almost feel the pout on Kise's lips as he called him a jerk and how he would have totally beat him today if it wasn't for the snow.

When they entered his room, Kise noted that it actually wasn't as messy as he thought it would be. As expected, more Mai posters decorated the walls than the last time he had been here, and for the most part his room was bare except for the occasional clothes on the floor. The bed was unmade, and the only thing keeping Kise from jumping into the warmth that blankets promised him was the fact that he didn't want to get Aomine's bed soaked as much as he was.

Thankfully, Kise had only to stand awkwardly in the room for a moment before a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt were thrown his way, almost catching him off guard if it weren't for his reflexes. Taking a look at the red flannel pants and striped purple shirt, Kise cringed and his blood ran cold.

"What the hell Aominecchi! This doesn't match at all! I can't wear this! You _DO_ know I'm a model right? Do you have _any_ idea what would happen if someone saw me wearing this? My career would be over! Is that what you want for me?"

Aomine was practically bursting at the seams from the laughter that racked his body as he looked at Kise's incredulous and disgusted face as he held out the pants and shirt away from his body as if the mere act of _touching_ the clothing would ruin his life.

"Too bad. You can choose what to borrow when you beat me."

"Like hell! No fucking way! I rather walk around your house in my underwear!"

"Oh now that you mention it, do you need to borrow some underwear too? I have the perfect polk-o-dot pair to go with your outfit."

Aomine smirked as Kise turned practically green in the face, and his face scrunched up as if he had smelled something foul.

"You are disgusting Aominecchi! Why would I wear your underwear? That's just fucking weird!"

Okay maybe he should stop, Aomine thought. Kise's face was going all kinds of shades and he hardly cursed unless he was really bothered. If he valued his life, it was probably better to stop now while he was ahead.

"Alright alright I'm just kidding, here," Aomine tossed Kise a simple black shirt, and he chuckled at the face of utter relief that flooded the blond's face at the sight. Who knew fashion meant so much to him? Who in the world would see him in his house anyway besides his family? And it wasn't as if he planned on taking pictures... Although that sounded like good blackmail material.

"So you do have mercy... that's surprising... where's your bathroom so I can change."

Aomine raised an eyebrow as he watched Kise look around his room as if the door to the bathroom was somewhere to be found in the room with only one door beside his closet.

"Why do you need to change in the bathroom? It's not like we're not used to seeing half-naked guys in the locker rooms. Just change here ya wimp."

As if to prove his point, Aomine took of his still damp t-shirt, tossing it haphazardly on the ground while pulling out a clean t shirt from his closet.

He missed the way Kise's neck and ears turned red at the sight, and he stuttered something unintelligible before sighing.

Aomine turned back just in time to see Kise removing his own shirt, an uncomfortable look on his face as he turned his face away from him.

"I don't remember you being so shy to change in front of others. Shouldn't models be used to that kind of thing?"

Aomine resisted the urge to laugh as Kise's cheeks turned red and sent a furious glare his way only to realize Aomine was still shirtless as his eyes widened and he looked towards the floor.

"'M not shy..." He mumbled, "But I didn't take you for an exhibitionist either!"

At the lame desperate comeback, Aomine couldn't help but laugh.

"Whatever just get changed. I'm starving and my balls are still frozen to my leg."

Another weird noise escaped Kise as he practically tripped while changing out of his sweatpants.

"So crude Aominecchi!"

Aomine shrugged, already slipping on his new clean sweats.

"Maybe you're just a prude? Who would have guessed..." Aomine teased back, and was just what needed to be said to make the blond stiffen and quiet down.

"Boys hurry down before your hot chocolate gets cold!"

* * *

Aomine's mother was a godsend, a true angel sent from heaven.

That's exactly what crossed Kise's mind as he followed after Aomine' retreating figure. I mean really...

A prude?

Had Aomine seriously just called him a _prude_? Of all things in the world, Aomine had to call him a prude.

Oh that just wouldn't do. Oh no no no. If only he knew just how much the _opposite_ of a prude Kise Ryouta actually was. How much _energy_ and _self-control_ it had taken not to show just how much of a _not-prude_ he was while the two changed in his room. How he had to keep his traitorous eyes away from Aomine's Adonis figure so that his body wouldn't betray just how much of a _not-prude_ he could be from the thoughts and images that flashed across his mind.

He knew he should just ignore it. It was just Aomine being Aomine after all. In all reality, he should be used to it. But dammit, Aomine had attacked his very manhood, and his pride refused to accept it.

 _Oh Aominecchi_ , Kise thought, _I'll probably regret it later, but I will make you eat those words..._

Prude.

Ha!

He would definitely show him who the prude was...

After all, a little teasing wouldn't hurt right? He'd just have to make sure to keep it within "friendly guidelines", and that Aomine wouldn't get the wrong (or right) idea. Aomine might best him in Basketball a majority of the time, but he would show him that he shouldn't underestimate him in anything else.

He wasn't sure how, but before the day was over, he would make Aomine Daiki pay.

* * *

"So Kise-kun, what have you been doing since I've last seen you? Aomine only told me you went to Kaijo. Do you still model?"

Kise smiled at the older woman and nodded.

"Ah yes, I still model. Actually, my newest issue is coming out next week! I've been getting asked to do a lot more shoots recently, so sometimes it can be hard to balance with basketball and school."

Kise didn't fail to notice how her eyes lit up at the mention of basketball.

"So you _do_ still play! That's wonderful to hear. Daiki used to go on and on about how good you were for a beginner when you first joined in Teiko. He used to say that he was amazed by how fast you improved and even scared at times."

Kise's eyes widened, and tried to ignore the warmth in his chest as he forced a sly grin onto his face rather than a goofy smile as Aomine almost choked on his hot chocolate from his place beside him at the table. If he looked really closely he could almost see the tint of color on his cheeks and on the tips of his ears

 _How adorable_.

"I did _not_ say that, you're putting words in my mouth _mother_!" Aomine practically growled out.

"Aw Aominecchi! I knew you believed in me!"

From his point of view, Aomine wasn't quite sure if the sparkles and stars in Kise's eyes were genuine or just his imagination, but he only huffed and looked away.

"Believe what you want," he muttered, missing the warm smile that graced Kise’s lips.

“Anyway Ms. Aomine. You _have_ to tell me, what conditioner do you use?”

The rest of the night was spent with Kise talking to Aomine's mother as if they had been long time friends catching up, Kise going as far as to actually helping her cook dinner and even giving her tips that he had learned from living away from home. Aomine was almost afraid for his life, he was sure his mother was so completely taken with Kise that she was plotting how to stage his death so that Kise could take his spot as her son instead.

He was almost glad when his father came home, grumbling about how the snow had started falling harder and he had been lucky the stations hadn't closed just yet, although he was sure it wouldn't be long before they did.

Aomine Daiki was almost the splitting image of his father, although he was actually taller than his father (he figured it was thanks to playing basketball since he was a kid), and although Aomine Sr. looked to be as, if not more, intimidating than his son, he was actually quite kind in a subtle manner. Still, people tended to be a bit more subdued around his father, and it seemed Kise was no exception.

It seemed his father hadn't forgotten about Kise, but he also didn't show the same enthusiasm of his return as his mother had, and it seemed Kise had a harder time finding topics to talk about with his father than he did his mother. Still, dinner had been pleasant for them all, and Aomine was surprised when he looked out the window to see that the snow continued to rage outside.

"Oh dear," his mother cooed as she joined him on the view from the window, "It doesn't look like this snow will stop anytime soon."

It was only then that Kise realized how late it was, and dread filled him at the thought of going back home in what he could only call a blizzard. Ah man. If it wasn’t for the fact that he was glad he had been able to come over and reconnect with Aomine’s family, he would be berating himself at his carelessness.

"Kise-kun," Aomine's father called from his place in the living room, but within their sight.

Standing to attention, Kise moved closer to his elder, looking at him with a hint of nervousness in the pit of his stomach. Oh boy, was he kicking him out? He really didn't want to go out there just yet, but how long could he avoid the inevitable?

"Yes, sir?" He asked hesitantly.

"You should stay the night. It's awful out there, and I wouldn't trust the trains right now. We have plenty of room here, and you are more than welcome to stay."

Aomine's mother smiled at her husband, before placing a hand on Kise's shoulder.

"I couldn't agree more. I would hate to see you leave in this weather. My heart wouldn’t take it. Daiki, go get one of the spare futons for Kise-kun."

Kise looked back and forth between Aomine's parents, eyes wide and unsure of what to say at their kind gesture.

"A-are you sure? I really don't want to intrude! I really don't mind going out in the snow, the train station isn't that far away..." Kise replied, smiling uncomfortably.

"Just take the offer. I dragged you here anyway," Aomine spoke up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"A-ah... well... thank you very much," Kise bowed slightly, and smiled as the adults smiled and nodded his way.

"Make yourself at home,” Aomine’s father said, a hint of a smile gracing his dark features.

"C'mon. Let's go get you settled then."

Kise couldn't help the smile on his face or the way his heart did happy patter in his chest as he followed after Aomine.

"A sleepover! I haven't had one in ages!" He called out, practically skipping behind Aomine.

"AND it's the weekend! We can stay up late watching movies, play video games, share our deepest darkest secrets," Kise practically giggled at Aomine's exasperated sigh.

"I'll consider myself lucky if I make it through the night in the same room as you..." Aomine grumbled.

"So mean!"

Aomine only grinned as he took them guided through his home, taking a detour to retrieve the extra futon that was conveniently located in a storeroom on the way to his room. Once finding it, he retrieved it along with an extra blanket before resuming on their way to their room.

"Well it seems like our plan was a success," Kise's triumphant tone was not lost to Aomine as he closed the door to his bedroom behind him.

"Yeah, maybe a bit too well."

Kise turned to him then, a clearly perturbed look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

Aomine set down the futon he had retrieved to the side, and looked at Kise with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean that I fear for my life. I'm pretty sure she's plotting on how to replace me with you as her son."

Kise burst out laughing, before sitting down on his bed.

"Well I mean, can you blame her? Who _wouldn't_ want me as their son? I'm everything a parent could hope to boast about and more."

Aomine rolled his eyes at the tone of Kise's voice, the tone he recognized as Kise's melodramatic tone, the one that often times gave him the term "diva" by those who had experienced it firsthand.

"Are you gonna help me set this up or what?"

The frown on Kise's face was instantaneous.

"No way! I'm the _guest_ here. Besides, I have more important things to do."

Aomine frowned, what could he possibly have to do in his room with a storm raging outside?

"Like what?"

"Find your Mai collection!"

"If you so much as touch her..."

* * *

By the time Aomine finished setting up the extra futton that had probably only ever been used by Satsuki or a visiting family member, Kise was already flipping through a gravure magazine that Aomine owned while laying on Aomine's bed.

"If I was in a magazine like this would you buy it?"

Aomine practically choked on air as he dropped the blanket he had gotten for Kise on the floor and stared at Kise as if he had grown an extra hea--fuck.  No Aomine. Don't let yourself go there.

"You do realize those are meant to be provocative females... for men..."

Kise grinned, looking at Aomine with a smirk that made his hair stand on end.

"Wow Aomineccchi, I didn't think you knew a word like provocative. And besides, maybe I could be a pioneer for male gravure idols! Are you saying men wouldn't find me attractive?" Kise gave Aomine his best wounded puppy face,and Aomine found himself fidgeting where he stood.

Shit. Why did Kise always put him in these situations? What was he supposed to say?

"Well I mean... I'm sure some wou--"

" _Some_?!"

Aomine cringed a Kise cut him off with an outraged outburst and cursed his inability to handle these kinds of situations. Kise looked ready to cry and whatever asshole instincts he had were completely squashed under his glassy golden irises.

"Well, what I mean to say... is that... um. You ARE attractive, I mean... you're a _model_ for fucks sake. It's like we can't go anywhere without a pack of fans somewhere. And um, I guess it wouldn't be surprising if there were guys that liked you too. We do live in the 21st century, so I guess that stuff happens all the time. Shit Kise, what do you want me to say?"

 _Say that you want me, like I want you_.

Kise held his tongue in check, forcing his mouth to form the familiar pout instead as he looked at Aomine.

"Well you could say something like... Yes Kise-kun, I would own every magazine you'd be in, because no one would look better in scantily-clad underwear in sexy and suggestive pose-- hey!"

Kise barely caught the remote control that Aomine threw at him, his palm stinging from the sheer force of it.

"What the hell! That would have hurt if it had hit me!"

Aomine was practically glowering at him.

"Well that's what you get for making fun of my idols. You know how much I love Gravure! Besides... you don't have big breasts."

Rather than pout and whine like Aomine expected him too, a sly grin spread across Kise's face.

"Well maybe I have a big d---"

And this time, because both his hands were occupied, Kise couldn't stop the pillow from hitting him right in the face.

"Shut up and pick something to watch."

With a laugh, Kise decided to give Aomine a break as he took the remote control and looked for something to stream. He figured that any more of his teasing my cross over onto what he dubbed “unfriendly guidelines”, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He had long ago come to terms that he would probably never again be on friendly terms with Aomine, at least to the point that he would be able to come over to his house, after all, what reason would there be for that? The only thing he figured Aomine would gladly agree on was to play basketball, and that was something that took place on a court.

And as pathetic as he was, that was perfectly fine with him. The mere fact that he still had the same goal to strive for as the day he met him was enough to convince him that it was more than enough. Even if he couldn’t claim any other part of Aomine, being able to share something unique and special on the court was enough.

Still…

Kise refused to travel down that familiar road, knowing that nothing good would come from it and the last thing he wanted to do was go into an all too familiar somber mood to ruin the time he had to share with Aomine. He was happy to be here, happy that the unexpected snow had given him a just as unexpected gift. He was here, now, given the privilege to pick what to watch as the two settled in for the night.

So for now...

What would show Aomine what a _not-prude_ he was? Just to drive the point home... It wasn't long before a squeal of delight escaped the blond boy.

"Have you seen Game of Thrones yet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I'm actually really excited for the next chapter. Aomine is gonna discover the wonders of GOT and all its glory. But also something MUCH bigger...


	3. Half the World's Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Game of Thrones teaches Aomine something the world never did...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I really like this chapter. I hope you do too. Thank you so much for all the amazing feedback! I'm glad so many of you seem to like this so far and I hope I can only make it better ^~^
> 
> Also, school has officially started so I might not be as quick with updates, but since this isn't meant to be a super long story, and I have everything basically planned out, I hope I'm able to do good time management and finish this sooner than later!

No, Aomine had not seen Game of Thrones. And it did not help that Kise had decided to jump into the middle of an episode that was in the middle of some season that wasn't  even the first one.

He had no idea what the fuck was going on, only that there were dragons, and witches, assasins, knights, some douche King, and everyone was fighting for a throne made out of swords (as Kise had put it).

Oh, and did he mention sex? There was a shit ton of sex. Not that he minded the bouncing tits on the screen, it was quite frankly the only thing he could follow on this show so far. Girls with guys, girls with girls, girls with midgets, girls with giants, guys with guys(Aomine told Kise if he ever got a perm he would forever call him Prince of Flowers, at which Kise had hit him with his pillow and called him Prince of Assholes), and currently... men with... both?

They were currently watching a scene with some Prince from another land that has a grudge against that one terrible family full of assholes. Except for the midget guy, he was cool.

But what caught Aomine's attention was a particular scene where it was made very clear that this Prince guy was definitely 'indulging' in both sexes, and when told that 'everyone has a preference', replied casually and proudly.

_"Then everyone is missing half the world's pleasure. The Gods made that, and it delights me. The Gods made this...and it delights me. When it comes to war I fight for Dorne, when it comes to love...I don't choose sides."_

For some reason, those words seemed almost eye-opening to Aomine. In his very small and narrow world, Aomine had never considered the sexuality of others. In his mind, it had always been, girls usually like guys, guys usually like girls. Hell, he knew _he_ sure as heck liked boobs, even if he had never had a girlfriend. He knew about homosexuality of course, but it was not something he lingered on since he never thought it was of any concern to him. And contrary to probably most boys his age, he actually wasn't a huge porn watcher. He preferred his gravure magazines for a reason, because he liked to have something left to the imagination. And when did that ever happen in porn? Also unlike what he had heard from many other guys, he didn't see the appeal of girl on girl, but that was as far as he had explored into the porn world. He had never been interested in exploring the more... _unconventional_ stuff out there.

So he had never really considered that someone could like _both_ sexes.

Man, he really needed to stop spending all his time sleeping and playing basketball. Well either way, more power to that guy(and his similarly minded wife). Good for them.

They continued to watch the show, Aomine commenting on just about everything, making jokes on various scenes and asking questions, while Kise tried his best to defend against the onslaught of jokes and give Aomine answers.  By the time they were on the third episode, Kise was already dosing off.

"Oi, Kise, move to the futon if you're going to sleep."

After all he had only let Kise stay on the bed because it was the best place to watch TV from, and the polite thing to do considering he was the guest.

Kise groaned and only burrowed deeper into the blanket of his bed. Kise was against the wall, leaving Aomine at the edge of the bed, so it wasn't as if he could just push Kise off... unfortunately.

"Dammit Kise, I didn't bring that futon for nothing!"

Kise mumbled something that Aomine didn't catch.

"Speaker louder, I can't hear you."

"Mnph... 'said you sleep on the futon. I'm warm... 'ere."

Aomine had to resist the urge to growl as he scowled at his friend.

"I am _not_ sleeping on the futon Kise."

The finality in his voice was clear, and Kise finally cracked an eye open to look at Aomine's very displeased face.

"Then let's just both sleep on the bed. There's enough room."

Kise spoke as if it was the simplest and most obvious solution, smiling softly up at him. Aomine was currently sitting up on his side of the bed, and from his view, Kise's face was closer than he had thought, close enough that he could clearly see his long and full eyelashes, and the way his gold eyes peeked up at him behind them. For some reason, the sight caught Aomine off guard, making him struggle for words as he tried to unsuccessfully come up with a reason why they _couldn't_ sleep on the same bed.

"Or do you mean to say my virtue isn't safe with you, eh Aominecchi?"

At the sound of the slightly huskier voice, Aomine could have sworn his brain froze in that moment. Aomine was convinced that this was what a car must feel when someone slams on the brakes.

Kise was looking up at him through half-lidded eyes, his neck slightly craned to give him a view of the smooth curve that led to his collarbone and broad shoulder, his lips parted in a way that made him look positively regal and as if he belonged in that damn show he had made him watch for over two hours.

His heart suddenly did something weird, as if it slowed down only to speed back up as it lost its rhythm, and it took every ounce of control he had to come back to his senses.

"What the fuck Kise! I'll toss you out of this bed if I have to!"

Kise only laughed, not making any move to leave the bed, instead he only moved closer to Aomine, to the point where he curled up as close as he could without actually touching him. He could feel Kise's hair on his forearm and his breath against his skin, and Aomine felt himself stiffen, but didn't move, although he wasn't sure whether that was by choice or not.

"This is our first sleepover you know," Kise said, speaking so softly Aomine had to focus on his voice to hear him.

"Well... yeah I guess."

"Why do you think we never had one in middle school?"

Aomine found himself relaxing, letting Kise's voice drift up to him as he pondered the meaning of his question. And Aomine knew the answer. By the time he and Kise had gotten close enough for even the thought of a sleepover to come to mind, he had already began the dark spiral into a life of solitude. Thankfully it had been short lived, but even then it felt like an eternity. Still, it was something he could not exactly say out loud, not without a huge lump of regret forming in his throat.

Kise hmmed, and Aomine felt his gaze drawn back to him. He was surprised to see a smile smile on his face, a content smile.

"I'm glad you're back Aominecchi."

His words were like a thunderbolt to his person, shaking him to his core and spreading a charge through his system that made him feel both immediately awake and extremely warm.

So... of course he didn't have to say anything at all. Kise already knew, and how could he not? After all, didn't they boast that they knew each other better than anyone?

Before he knew it, his hand had already moved to the top of Kise's blond locks, only to affectionately ruffle them out of place.

"Yeah... me too."

Aomine tried to ignore the sudden heat he felt on his face, tried to resist the urge to hide his face behind his hand, and tried to ignore the way that Kise suddenly looked up at him, eyes widened in surprised but reflecting the warmest pools of honey he had ever seen.

And if he saw the hint of red that stained his pale cheeks, he definitely tried to ignore the thought that it suited him all too well.

"Go to sleep, idiot."

Normally, Aomine would have already taken off his shirt... but given the circumstances, he figured he was stuck wearing it tonight as he laid down fully on the bed, and on habit, turned on his side so that he was facing the wall, only to practically come face to face with the blond boy already half asleep beside him.

He would be lying if he said he didn't feel slightly uncomfortable. He didn't remember the last time he had shared a bed with anyone, and now here he was with Kise Ryota of all people. Why did it seem so easy for this idiot to always get his way with him?

"Aominecchi?"

Kise's drowsy voice almost caused him to jump, having thought that he had already fallen asleep. But despite calling his name, Kise's eyes remained closed.

"Yeah?" He replied, his own voice sounding deeper to his ears.

"Thanks for lettin' me sleep here."

Despite himself, Aomine couldn't help but smirk.

"You didn't give me much of a choice."

Aomine found himself staring softly at his face, and didn't miss the small smile that adorned Kise's peaceful face.

"Hmm. Do you still think.. 'm a prude?"

At the question, Aomine scoffed, rolling his eyes as he thought back to Kise's excitement at the fact that one of his _favorite_ shows was available to stream. And his surprise at everything it contained. Not to mention his little comment on being a _male_ gravure idol.

"Considering your taste in shows, no, you are definately not a prude."

Kise's smile widened.

"Good... 'm glad we got that... straightn'd  out..."

Aomine chuckled, and noticed how Kise's voice was slowly becoming quieter and drifting off.

After a few minutes, Aomine noticed that Kise's face had relaxed, and was sure the idiot had fallen asleep only to once more be surprised as his soft voice cut through the silence of the room.

"Aominecchi?"

"Go to sleep Kise."

"...m' feet 're cold..."

Aomine wasn't quite sure he caught what Kise had said, until he felt movement under the sheets and the feeling of something foreign pressed up against him. He felt his breath hitch inaudibly as Kise tangled his feet between his legs, and further closed the distance between them so that once more Aomine could see every detail on his face and feel his even breaths against his chest.

"Mm, y're warm... Daiki."

And if Aomine hadn't known what it felt like to have his heart skip a beat, he knew now.

* * *

This was weird right?

Never before had Aomine cursed his solitary ways until that moment. That moment when he found himself frozen despite the warmth of the blankets and the heat radiating from the body next to him.

 _I mean, is it normal for friends to do this?_ Aomine asked himself, finding it harder than it should be to calm his breathing and match it to Kise's even one.

But really, how was he supposed to fucking know? For the longest time the only friend he had was Satsuki, until Tetsu and Kise showed up. And despite how close they were, he had never had a sleepover with Satsuki. He had slept over at Tetsu's once, for the same reason that the snow was bad, but even then he had been the one to sleep on a futon.

It wasn't so much the fact that they were sharing a bed (although that still factored into his discomfort), but the fact that Kise was practically snuggling into him. He could distinctly feel the sole of one of Kise's feet against his own skin, the place where they touched tingling in a way that made Aomine resist the urge to move away.

But wasn't Kise just naturally touchy? It was as if he had no personal bubble(he would know, it was one of the reasons he never held back when it came to playfully hitting him or slinging an arm around him during a particularly exciting moment back in Teiko), and Kise didn't even make an effort to hold back when it came to touching others, to the chagrin of many. So by Kise standards, wasn't this normal?

Maybe it just felt weird because _he_ wasn't the touchy type? Hell, the only time he willingly touched people was during basketball games or his fist bumps with Tetsu, or well, punching and kicking people when his temper got the best of him, or he was protecting his friends. Okay so maybe he was touchier than he had thought... but _definately_ not in the same way that Kise was touchy.

Was that why this felt so weird?

He wanted to just shake the whole thing off and just go to sleep, but for some reason this weird feeling in his gut would not go away. It felt like he had been laying there for hours, trying to keep his eyes closed while fighting the urge to open his eyes and look at the boy laying down beside him, monopolizing on his heat.

Every once in a while he would give into the urge, and his eyes would open to see the flickering light of the TV he had left on dance across Kise's features.

This was the most relaxed he had ever seen  Kise's face, hell, this was the most still he had ever seen Kise, period. When awake and at his most energetic, Kise's eyes and smile were what dominated his features, both far too bright to the point of blinding with the constant changes in expression.

But asleep, with his eyes closed and his lips only slightly parted, Aomine could actually take in the rest of Kise's face. He was able to take notice of the heart shaped face, of just how flawless his pale skin was, how sharp his jawline was, how his nose seemed just a tiny bit small for the rest of his face, and how full his eyelashes were.

For the first time, Aomine was able to see how _handsome_ Kise was. Not the energetic, happy-go-lucky pretty boy that he made himself out to be.

At the thought however, his brain did that funny thing where he berated himself for even _thinking_ that.

Sure, girls judged other girls' looks all the time, but wasn't it weird for guys to do the same of other guys? At least, that's what he had always thought.

_Then everyone is missing half the world's pleasures..._

The words floated back to him, making him flush as he recalled the words of the Foreign Prince from that show.

He had never before even _considered_ the thought of him ever liking a guy, didn't think that was even _possible_. He was practically masculinity encarnate, and he liked, _genuinely_ liked, huge boobs. Guys had never even factored into what he liked, and the only emotion that guys seemed to bring up in him was excitement when they showed promise as a basketball opponent.

Was he just over-thinking things?

He thought back to the way they had changed in front of each other, the way Kise had blushed and refused to look at him, that comment Kise said about him buying a gravure magazine of him.

But that was all just Kise being Kise... why should it mean any more than that?

The more he thought the more it really seemed like he was just making a huge deal out of nothing. Just because he happened to discover that it was possible to like both girls and guys did not mean that _he_ liked both genders.

And the tingling sensation on his skin where Kise made contact with him was just because it felt weird, even if there _was_ a mysterious trill that traveled up his body whenever Kise shifted slightly that made him resist the urge to shiver.

He had already told Kise that very day that he was good looking, so there should be no reason why it should feel wrong to _notice_ what made him attractive... right? And their current sleeping arrangements were just how it turned out with Kise being too stubborn to move to the futon and apparently a cuddler who wanted to steal other people's heat.

 _Yeah... that makes sense_ , nodding in satisfaction, Aomine resisted the urge to sigh in relief, his mind made up and happy with his conclusion. Mind finally cleared, it seemed that the fatigue from the day finally caught up to him, making his body relax as his eyes drifted shut.

As he closed his eyes, he felt the heat radiating from Kise more strongly than he had before, he was acutely aware of just how close Kise was at every part of his body, and as he heard his even breathing, Aomine was slowly lulled to sleep, unconsciously bringing up his hands to cradle under his head.

Tomorrow, they would wake up, and things would be as they always had been.

* * *

Kise had never woken up so warm and content in his entire life. It was as if the entire night his body had been acutely aware of just who it was laying next to, and savored every second.

But despite that, a part of him was almost afraid of opening his eyes, afraid that somehow this had just been a fantasy, a dream, a _wish_. He was afraid that the warmth he felt wasn't caused by the broadly built six feet three inches of the man that brought fire into his life.

So he kept them closed for as long as he could, basking in the feeling, afraid to even _move_. It wasn't until he felt an itchiness in his throat, a dryness that overpowered the feeling of peace, that he stirred. He swallowed, trying to get rid of the itchy feeling, only to feel a tightening pain on his throat.

_Oh no..._

Opening his eyes, Kise almost forgot the reason he had kept them closed for so long, and took in a sharp intake of breath when he saw the slumbering figure of Aomine Daiki. The guy that challenged Kise in ways no one ever had before.

Kise felt his heart thump in his chest as his eyes traveled across the tan skin of his arms, the chest hidden by his blue shirt, the vein barely distinguishable on his neck that was lost behind his ear, only to take in his expression, brows furrowed in the familiar scowl despite being asleep, his lips parted and letting out even breaths.

In that moment, Kise prayed that time would stay still. He begged whatever powers lay out there that he could stay like that forever, as cheesy as it sounded, because there might not be another time like that one. And so taken by merely looking at this man, Kise almost jumped when something twitched against his hands, and it wasn't until that moment that Kise realized that the warmth on his hands was not provided by the blanket wrapped around him, but by the large tan hand that lay over his.

The reaction was instantaneous. His hour pounder harder, his eyes widened, his breath hitched, and his body froze in place.

The warmth that he felt before suddenly turned scorching, and he willed his hands to be still as his eyes once more traveled to Aomine's sleeping face.

_What should I do? What should I do?_

Over and over this thought repeated itself in his mind, his thoughts so off focus that it was like a hurricane was taking place.

The last thing he wanted to do was pull away from him, he wanted to forever memorize every molecule of skin and it's feeling against Aomine's own, wanted to immortalize the warmth that seemed to radiate from him and onto him. He wanted to hold on to this moment and never let go.

But he was awake, and this was real, and this was just an accident that Aomine had no control over.

He knew he should pull away, pull away before Aomine woke up and avoid an awkward situation, he should pull away and remind himself of his place in Aomine's life, the one where they spend their time on the court, not in a ridiculous warm and comfortable bed like this, only inches away from each other, hands touching like lovers would.

He knew he was only hurting himself the longer he stayed like this. Knew that the longer he indulged in the warmth and proximity, the more he would crave of it.

But he didn’t want to move. He wanted every second he could get.

And if it wasn’t for that familiar itchiness in his throat that reminded him of his dilemma, he would have probably done just that. As it was, that familiar itchiness in his throat reminded him of the reason he had opened his eyes, the reason he had stumbled into this realization. And as much as he wanted to hold it back, his body betrayed him, and before he had control, his body was already turning away from Aomine as he sat up, and a bout of uncontrollable coughs racked his body.

When it finally stopped, Kise felt a throbbing pressure on the back of his head and groaned, suddenly feeling as if a thousand bricks had fallen atop of him and crushing him under the weight. His throat burned and ached from the coughing fit that had hit him, and he felt chills travel up his spine.

_Just great…_

“Oi, you okay?”

Kise looked over to see Aomine sitting up beside him, one hand rubbing his eyes as he drowsily looked at him, voice deep and hoarse from having just woken up. For a moment Kise felt his heart race, trying to take in this side of Aomine that he had never seen, before the pressure in his head reminded him of his situation.

“Aominecchi… I think I have a cold…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I know this is long but it's kind of important to me so it's okay if you deem it tldr!) 
> 
> Alright so this chapter was important to me in the fact that Aomine discovers that its possible to be bi-sexual(even though he doesn't know the proper term). I imagine Aomine as having tunnel-vision, so nothing beyond basketball, sleeping, and his idols really matter. And considering his history and his age, I don't think it's too farfetched for him to lack the knowledge of all the forms of orientations out there(more on that later). 
> 
> I think that truly knowing your orientation takes a lot of time and self-discovery. Being a pansexual myself, I speak from experience, because it wasn't until AFTER high school that I really explored my sexuality and what and who I liked. I used to be one of those people that would notice girls and just shrug it off as "girls judge girls all the time", and even though one of my boyfriends said he was sure I was bisexual, I just told him he was wrong(I guess he was technically wrong still?) So its honestly crazy how denial can work when you don't see past social standards until you see that there's MORE than just how you think you should be, and that it's okay.
> 
> That being said, that's why I loved Prince Oberyn in GOT. His line was just PERFECT, because although I do believe some people are born homosexual, I don't think that its the case every time. A part of me thinks that orientation can be a state of mind, because as a pansexual, what matters most to me is chemistry, attraction, and personality, and I believe that comes with valuing something other than gender. I honestly don't think I was born this way, but rather GREW into it based on what I value in partners and people in general. That's why I kind of wanted to head into this direction and focus on this part of Aomine and Kise's relationship, and I hope you guys don't mind this super long author's note!
> 
> So now that Kise's sick... what will happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Dress warm kiddos.


End file.
